


Polilla

by kittynoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, mine - Fandom
Genre: Other, features original characters, more tags may be added, nooroo inadvertently gets rescued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 13:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10280132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: After an encounter with Hawkmoth, Jennifer inadvertently saves a kwami named Nooroo who soon changes life as she knows it.





	1. Hawk Moth

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after all the events that happened in Karma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer inadvertently rescues Nooroo from Hawk Moth.

Jennifer McDaniel didn’t know how she had gotten there. One minute she was walking home and the next she was in a strange room full of white butterflies, which resembled a purified akuma that she had seen Ladybug release after fighting an akumatized victim. There was also a strange man in the room. “How did you get in here?” the man asked. Jennifer tried to run away but the man managed to catch her. In her efforts to free herself from his grasp she snatched something off of him. “My Miraculous!” he shouted. Before he could do anything more, Jennifer broke free of his grip and fled the strange room. She didn’t stop until she reached the Seine. Once Jennifer got there she stopped to catch her breath. She looked around and realized that the man had not seemed to have followed her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Jennifer then looked at the item she had snagged from the man. He had called it a Miraculous. Jennifer wondered what it could do. She put it on. Seconds after she did a small light purple butterfly-like creature appeared. The creature opened its eyes and looked at Jennifer. A shocked expression suddenly appeared on its face. “Hello.” said the strange butterfly-like creature. “My name is Nooroo.”


	2. Miraculouses are gained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenifer and Nooroo talk and a new villainess is created.

Jennifer stared at Nooroo. Nooroo continued. “I am a kwami. The brooch you are holding is the Moth Miraculous. It grants the wearer the ability to give someone else their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower.” “Really?” Jennifer said. Now she was definitely interested. “And the guy who I snatched it from was using it for evil purposes. That stinks.” Nooroo looked at the girl. She was so unlike the one who had called himself Hawk Moth. Jennifer suddenly realized something. “You don’t know my name, do you?” Nooroo shook his head. “ You told me your name, but I didn’t tell you mine. I’m Jennifer.” she said with a grin. “And I think it’s time that the heroes of Paris get some well deserved help. Because I have a feeling that something very bad is coming.” She had no idea how right she was. Because at the same time a woman was speaking to another kwami. This one looked similar to Nooroo, except that she was orange with wings similar to a monarch butterflies in shape, coloration, and patterns with dark orange eyes. Her miraculous possessed powers similar to Nooroo’s as this woman was finding out. She had also learned that anyone who possessed the bracelets of Moth and the ring of Kitty Noir would gain absolute power, since they were powerwise similar in strength to Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculouses. The woman desired this power and then pretty much told the kwami, whose name was Oôba, that since the Monarch Butterfly Miraculous was now in her possession, the kwami had no choice but to serve her. “Yes Master.” Oôba said sadly. Soon she was sucked into the Miraculous and transformed the new owner of the Monarch Butterfly Miraculous. ‘It has begun.’ thought the woman. An evil grin appeared on her face.


	3. Fighting a Daemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monarch Butterfly finds her first victim and the heroes of Paris are having a hard time taking them down.

It didn’t take long for Monarch Butterfly to find a victim to be daemonized. Lupus Batwing and Karma arrived first. The two were doing their best to avoid attacks while flying. Alya arrived soon after they did, much to their dismay. You had to give the girl credit for her persistence though. Karma fended off the daemonized victim while Lupus Batwing made sure nothing bad happened to Alya. Cat Noir arrived just in time to see the daemon throw Karma through the air as easily as one could throw a frisbee. Karma flew back into the fray and she fared somewhat better with Cat Noir helping her. Kitty Noir, Moth, and Ladybug managed to arrive at the same time, which was a few minutes after Cat Noir had arrived on the scene. Karma was thrown yet again, this time she collided with Lupus Batwing in the air, sending both of the winged superheroes hurtling towards the ground. Thankfully both of the survived the experience.  
Meanwhile,far from hearing range of the destruction, an exhilarated teenage girl was rollerblading home. Though she had lost the race to the competition, she couldn’t have cared less. Nothing could bring her down. Polilla (The name Jennifer had chosen for her superhero identity, since there was no way she was using the name Hawk Moth), thanks to part of the powers provided by Nooroo’s moth brooch miraculous, could sense the girl’s strong positive emotions. ‘This could work.’ thought Polilla. She sent out an akuma. The akuma flew out the window and eventually landed on one of the girl’s rollerblades. A butterfly outline appeared on the girl’s face. “Roller Raid, I am Polilla.” said Polilla through the communication provided. “I grant you the power to fulfil your wish. I only ask one thing in return. I would like you to assist the heroes of Paris in defeating the daemon. Do we have a deal?” “You sure do!” said the girl enthusiastically. A cloud washed over the girl, transforming her. Then Roller Raid raced off towards the action.


	4. Roller Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller Raid joins the fight, though not before an unusual encounter with Cat Noir. Also, there is a flashback.

Flashback  
Jennifer and Nooroo entered a strange dark room. A unique window was located on a wall currently a few feet from them. Jennifer showed Nooroo how the window worked. It opened and closed just like the one in the room Hawk Moth had sent his akumas from. “I’m not quite sure why Dad had this built into the place, but we can use it for what we’re going to do.” Jennifer told Nooroo. School had been interrupted, thanks the daemon attack, allowing the two to temporarily return to Jennifer’s house. Jennifer repeated the words that Nooroo said would transform her. The kwami was sucked into the brooch and Jennifer was transformed. ‘I won’t call myself Hawk Moth,’ Jennifer thought. ‘ that jerk soiled that name so I can’t use it. I’ll call myself Polilla, since it is Spanish for moth.’ With that she opened the window and looked for a sign of her first potential hero.

Present  
The daemon sent Cat Noir flying. A blue, black, and yellow costumed figure caught him, though in the process of catching him she ended up giving him a shock that caused all of the hair on his head to stand on end as a result. “I’m sorry.” the figure said. Once she had helped him up he got a good look at her. Roller Raid wore a black helmet with dark blue spiked edges on the back and two blue eye shields over each eye. She also wore a nearly black suit with blue patches around her waist, around her lower hips and upper legs, and below her knees. There was a yellow lightning bolt on the front of her helmet, on the sides of her rollerblades, and on her chest. She smiled a him. “I was sent to help.” Roller Raid told him. “Sent by who?” Cat Noir asked. “That’s not really important right now.” she shot back. “What’s important is capturing the daemon and purifying it.” “Daemon? This one wasn’t sent by Hawk Moth then?” Cat Noir said in confusion. “No, it wasn’t. And the one you call Hawk Moth no longer possesses the moth brooch.” Roller Raid replied, a bright pink butterfly outline across her face. Before Cat Noir could do anything further, he was dragged back into the fight by Roller Raid.


	5. In for a shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roller Raid and Karma use their powers on the Daemon.

Roller Raid whizzed by the Daemon, annoying it. Ladybug, Moth, Kitty Noir, and Cat Noir watched with a mix of awe and confusion as Roller Raid somehow managed to quickly dodge the Daemon’s attacks with ease. Roller Raid whizzed by the Daemon again, but this time she did something different. She held her arm out and then touched the Daemon as she passed by, delivering an approximately taser-equivalent shock. The Daemon staggered. “Seriously?! We’ve been fighting as hard as we can to take this thing down and one shock from you makes this guy stagger?!” Lupus Batwing cried out. This earned him a smack from Karma. “Perhaps it’s time I used my power.” Karma said. She pulled one of her weapons, a baton, out and expanded it into a staff.. “Touch of Karma!” she called out. Then Karma threw her staff at the Daemon’s legs. On impact there was a flash of magical power and then the staff returned to Karma’s hand. An instant later, the Daemon tripped. Karma’s Mystaculous beeped. “I’ve got to go guys. Good luck.” she said. Karma returned the staff back to its smaller form and flew away. The Daemon remained face down on the pavement as the heroes stared at him. “So now what?” Kitty asked.


	6. A Message from an Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Daemon is purified and Roller Raid conveys a message.

“We get the item, that’s what.” Roller Raid said. The Akumatized rollerblader then started to quickly skate over to the Daemon. “From what I’ve seen, it’s probably in his bracelet.” As she skated by his arm she snatched the bracelet and tossed it to Moth. Moth smashed the bracelet. A daemon, which was sort of like an akuma in appearance except there was orange on it instead of purple, flew out of the smashed bracelet. “No more evildoing for you little Daemon.” Moth said. “Time to deevilize.” Within seconds the Daemon was purified. As the pure white creature flew off, the heroes turned to Roller Raid. “Thanks uh…?” Moth said. “Roller Raid.” replied the Akumatized rollerblader. “So, who sent you?” Cat Noir asked. “For now, she wishes to remain anonymous.” Roller Raid said. “She?” Lupus Batwing spoke in a quizzical tone. “Yes, she. Though she does want me to tell you that she will attempt to provide assistance in any way she can, whenever she can.” Roller Raid said. She then nodded to the heroes. “Well, this was fun. Maybe we can do this again sometime. Anyways, I have to go.” As she skated off she called over her shoulder. “It was nice meeting you all!” Once she came to a certain spot she stopped. The akuma flew out of her rollerblade, causing the girl to change back to normal. The skater stood there, confused, for several seconds. Then the girl continued on her way home as if nothing had happened.


End file.
